My Hero
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: Summary and Disclaimer are both in story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay this is yet again another role switcher and it's also a gender-bender it's just Sonic and Tails this time switching places although it's not SonTails it's Shadonic again and Sonic and Tails will be gender-bended into girls and so it's Shadonic and Knuxails.**_

_**Tails: Hi everyone!**_

_**Finally a person who doesn't act like being around me is like being in hell.**_

_**Tails: Well SonAmyfan you are pretty nice it's just Sonic and the others act like your not I mean they think your holding us prisoner here but your not.**_

_**Thanks Tails anyways so Tails are you okay with me making you a girl?**_

_**Tails: Well a lot of people do make me a girl so it hardly bothers me anymore but your not just doing it to me your doing it to Sonic as well but anyway what do you mean by me and Sonic are switching places?**_

_**Well Sonic's just taking your place as the beat up, made fun of kid, Shadow's gonna take Sonic's place and well you Tails are taking Shadow's place.**_

_**Tails: I'M TAKING SHADOW'S PLACE?!**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Tails: So I'll be the Ultimate Life Form or not?**_

_**You'll be the Ultimate Smart Life Form and also you're gonna already be awake because Knuckles found you and woke you up after he had met Shadow and Maria so your already friends with him. I can't say much more but anyway it will start in Sonic's POV in the first chapter and Shadow will still be the Ultimate Life Form and Maria will be Shadow's twin sister in here like she is in Hero anyway Tails will you do the Disclaimer?**_

_**Tails: Sure SonAmyfan13 does not own me or anything else in this story except for her OCs.**_

_**Thank you Tails anyway please read and enjoy.**_

* * *

*Sonic's POV*

I'm in the forest hiding from the kids from the village. I don't understand why do the kids and people from the village not like me? I'm nice but their not nice to me. I'm cradling my arm from another beating I think it's broken again. I hear footsteps "Shadow how much farther do we have to go?" a female voice said near me "Maria you need to get out more." Shadow..Maria those names sound familiar but I don't remember where I've heard those names before "There's a village up ahead maybe we can find some clues up there." "Knuckles said that there was an emerald somewhere." Knuckles? That sounds familiar too I slowly and quietly walk towards the voices and I see the two people who the voices belong to and it's a black and red male hedgehog and a blonde female hedgehog I can't see their eyes but I can tell that their at least a few years older then me "Come on Maria." "Can't we rest for a few minutes Brother?" Brother? the black and red hedgehog "Okay you can rest I'll keep watch." "Okay." the blonde hedgehog sat down and closed her eyes and then he looked at the direction I was in and he saw me and I saw his eyes they were red.

He slowly walked over to me and I got ready to run in case he was going to hurt me since I was smaller then him he had to kneel down to look me straight in the eye "What happened to your arm?" he asked me nicely. No ones ever asked me what happened "I-i f-fell." "Maria." the blonde hedgehog opened her eyes and saw me and got up and walked over to me and gently grabbed my arm "Did she really fall?" "No someone broke her arm." anger appeared in the black and red hedgehog's eyes "Kid was it your parents?" I shook my head "I don't have any parents." "Then who did this to you?" Maria asked me I didn't say anything "Maria heal her arm I'm gonna find out everything I can about her." "Okay Shadow." Shadow took off towards the village and then that's when it hit me. That's why their names were so familiar Shadow The Hedgehog hero of the planet and Maria his twin sister they were heroes and they were helping a freak like me.

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

I stop directly in the middle of the village and there's a bunch of kids and they see me. Since I've been saving the planet from Eggman a lot of people idolize me and that group of kids must be some of them "Look it's Shadow The Hedgehog!" one of the kids cried out and they all ran towards me and surrounded me and then a kid who looked a year or two older walked up to me. "Hi I'm William but you can just call me Will or Bill." "You already know who I am." "Yup!" his eyes shined "So what are you doing here? And it's said that your always with your sister were is she?" "She's in the woods with a blue female hedgehog that had a broken arm." the shine in all of their eyes disappeared "Why did you leave her with that freak?!" "What freak?" I was confused "That's Sonic she's a freak." "Why is she a freak?" "Because she's blue and she can break the sound barrier!" "So why was her arm broken?" "We broke it of course she's nothing but a homeless freak." I growled "Listen kid just because she's blue and can break the sound barrier does not mean she's a freak." "It's not just because of that." I glared at him "Listen kid if just because someone's a little different and their a freak what does that make you?" "H-" "It makes you a bully because you make fun of people just because their a little different and if you were going to ask for my autograph you can forget it now because I am not going to give my autograph to a bully!" I left and started back towards where I left Maria and Sonic.

When I got there Maria was holding a chaos emerald the very one I believe we were searching for "Maria!" Maria looked up at me and smiled Sonic just looked at the ground "Yes Shadow?" "Where did you get that chaos emerald?" I was asking just to be sure. "It's the one we came looking for." "Okay come on we're leaving." "Bye Maria." Sonic said "Who said you have to say good-bye?" "Well your leaving that's why." I kneeled in front of Sonic and said "Who said me and Maria were leaving alone?" Sonic looked up at me in confusion "Shadow are you saying that Sonic's coming with us?" Maria asked me "Yes if she wants to." Sonic beamed "Of Course I want to! B-but if you were in the village then you know that I-" I put my hands on her shoulders "Sonic just because your blue and fast does not mean your a freak." I heard Maria gasp. "What?!" "And Sonic your coming with us. I'm not leaving you here because you don't deserve to be bullied and beat up just because your a blue hedgehog and your fast." Sonic just stayed silent then she said "Are you sure you want me to come with you?" "Yes." me and Maria said at the same time "Okay!" "Let's go." I picked Maria up because she couldn't run as fast as me then I looked at Sonic "Think you can keep up?" "I know I can."

"Alright let's go." we both took off and were running towards my friend Millie or as she prefers Tails so we're running towards her workshop.

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Tails's POV*

I'm working on my new plane when I hear a knock on the door it's probably Knuckles. I walk over to it and open it and it is Knuckles "Hi Knuckles! Come on in." I let Knuckles in "Hey Tails are um Shadow and Maria back yet?" Knuckles is always nervous around me for some reason "No they aren't. I'm kinda worried about them it never takes them this long to get a mis-" then Shadow and Maria and a blue female hedgehog I've never seen before walk in "Hi Shadow! Hi Maria!" Knuckles looked at the blue hedgehog "No wonder it took you so long to get back what did you give the kid a piggy-back ride?" Shadow had been holding Maria "No actually she ran all the way here it turns out she can break the sound barrier." "No way that's impossible!" "Is it impossible for me to use chaos control without a chaos emerald?" "Oh you mean this?" Sonic pulled out the chaos emerald Maria had given to her and said "Chaos control." and then disappeared then reappeared behind Tails. I turned around and saw Sonic had pulled off a chaos control "But how did you?" Sonic handed Tails the chaos emerald "I've always been able to do that." "Wow so" I turned towards Shadow before finishing "is she gonna be staying with us?" "Yes she is unless you would want her to stay with Knuckles?" "No! she is not coming onto Angel Island unless she absolutely must come onto it." "I see your as protective of the Master Emerald as Maria and Shadow told me." Knuckles stared at Sonic in surprise "So you must be Knuckles and you" she looked at me "must be Tails." she finished "So Shadow and Maria told you about us?" "Well not everything but some yeah." "But yet we don't know your name." Knuckles said "My name's Sonic."

I smiled I think Sonic and everyone else are gonna be good friends.

* * *

**_Yes here's the first chapter it hope you like to and please review.  
_**

**_Tails: Yeah I liked it._**

**_Thanks Tails._**

**_Tails: Welcome SonAmyfan.  
_**

**_Well bye everyone see ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here._**

**_Alduin (in his hedgehog form which yes he can shape-shift and yes I took the name from the Alduin in Skyrim but my Alduin and that Alduin are two different dragons): You look different then you normally do SonAmyfan what's wrong?_**

**_I'll tell ya what's wrong Alduin I'm tired, hungry (but too lazy to get off of my lazy bum and go get something to eat), I'm not in a good mood because it's April and I hate April, and most of freaking all I have a headache that won't go away so don't talk to me right now._**

**_Alduin: *leaves the room and since it's my room I hear him put something on my door*_**

**_Okay here it is and it's a few years after the first one and also something about Silver and Amy they are brother and sister in this fanfic but I didn't mention it in the last chapter because I was thinking about it._**

* * *

*Shadow's POV*

I'm staring at a certain blue hedgehog. Tails and Knuckles had finally told each others' feelings for each other and are now dating, Maria and Espio have started dating which if he hurts her in any way I will kill him, Cream and Charmy are getting along quite well, so are Cream's mother Vanilla and her new boyfriend Vector, well me? I'm in love with a blue hedgehog named Sonic or as what she said her real name was Oliva Marie Hedgehog but she likes Sonic better so do I but I'm allowed to only call her Oliva or Marie if her and I are the only ones in the workshop.

She's a pretty girl she's also had a few boyfriends but her boyfriends always break her heart her last boyfriend cheated on her and that was two years ago and she hasn't been dating she hasn't even been leaving Tails' workshop. I'm worried about her "Shadow?" I almost jumped "Yeah Sonic?" "Why were you staring at me?" "I was lost in thought I guess." she nodded she's also been quiet a lot lately well at least when I'm around. "Well I'm gonna go shopping with Amy and the other girls. Bye Shadow!" She ran out of the house "SONIC!" I have always told her no running in the house and she still does it. It's getting a little annoying but I'm meeting the guys on Angel Island I was just waiting until Sonic left to go so I left the house and started running towards Angel Island.

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Sonic's POV*

I just entered the mall and saw Amy, Maria, Rouge, Tails, Cream, and Blaze and I ran over to them "Hey guys!" "Hi Sonic!" said Amy or as I like to call her the Pink Pest since she loves the same person as me but I don't think Shadow loves me back I think he loves Amy but as long as he's happy I'm happy. "How was my brother when you saw him Sonic?" "He was good he was going to meet the guys at Angel Island." "Did he say he loved me?" Amy said dumbly "No he didn't Amy." I said thru clenched teeth Amy glared at me "Are we here to shop or fight with each other?" "Shop." me and Amy said at the same time "Good now go to were you want and we'll meet at the registers okay?" "K." I took off towards the games' part of the sections and I don't know where the others went.

*A few hours later*

I was holding what I had bought in my hand the girls were laughing then "Sonic what's wrong?" it was Maria "Well bye girls this is where I live bye!" Amy left "Okay Sonic I can tell something up what is it?" I sighed and looked at the ground "You love my brother don't you?" I snapped my head up and stared at Maria in surprise "I know Sonic the way you look at him when you think no one's looking and he looks at you the same way." "Really?" "I even knew you liked Shadow." "Blaze!" "I knew to sweetie." Rouge said "So does Amy know?" "Yeah she does that's why she doesn't like you anymore." "Oh." then Maria did what Amy does and made her voice a higher pitch to sound like Amy "Shadow's mine not Sonic's and I will never let her have him." then she lowered her voice back to normal "That's what she said when she found out." "Oh but I don't think Shadow likes m-" the other girls stopped and Maria put a hand on my shoulder "Sonic I know my brother he does _like_ you." "Are you sure?" "I'm sure." "Thanks Maria but I'm not sure I should tell him my feelings for me until I'm sure he likes me." then the next thing we know we're coughing and surrounded by a fog like thing "Sleeping gas!" I shouted as soon as I recognized "Hold your breathe as long as you can!" the others nodded my vision started to fade as I saw a pink hedgehog standing next to a big fat large human and I saw the hedgehog stare right at me and say "I can't have you stealing my Shadow." Amy. The other girls started to fall to the ground but I saw Cream sneaking away I fell the to ground as everything went black.

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Amy's POV*

I hadn't meant to get the others I only meant to get Sonic. The stupid girl. "AMY!" it was Cream I turned around and the guys were with her "What?" "You had gone home when Eggman took the others and you were standing next to him but he didn't take you." Cream started crying "How could you!?" I was shocked that Cream had known it was me "C-c-cream it wasn't me." "Yes it was." it was Silver and he glared at me "It's your fault the other girls have gotten taken I can tell because I've known you longer then anyone because your my _sister_ and I know you told Eggman were they were and I'm very angry with you right now _Amelia_." everyone stared at me and Silver in surprise since they never knew me, and Silver were brother and sister and my name is Amelia not Amy and Silver only calls me Amelia when he's really angry at me "I can't believe you Amelia now I'm going to go find Eggman and get Blaze back." Silver whips around and starts walking away "S-silver wait!" Silver stopped and turned around and glared at me "What_ Amy_?" "I'm sorry." "Sure you are." Silver left so did the others Shadow was the only one who left "Shadow?" I asked him "What?" "I'm sorry." Shadow left before that I could finish what I was going to say.

*End of Amy's POV*

*Sonic's POV*

I was being shaken awake by someone I open my eyes and see a familiar purple cat shaking me "Sonic wake up!" I sat up "What? Where am I?" "We're at Eggman's base." "Oh." I looked around "Why are we in a house?" "I don't know we're in a village that Eggman has built a metal dome around it. It also turns out that the people here haven't seen the sky or any thing in years because of him also I don't know where we are on the planet I tried to find out fro-" "Oh she's awake." that voice sounded familiar to me and a purple female hedgehog was standing in the doorway with the same eye color as me. I stared at her in surprise "Hi my name's Aleena and yours is?" she asked me and then that's when the realization hit me. I was home the very place I had run away from as a child to get away from because of my Father before I met Shadow and Maria and also the female hedgehog standing in front of me is my Mother. "Um her name is Sonic." Blaze's voice cut thru my thoughts. A sad smile appeared on Aleena's face "My little girl before she ran away from home went by that name." I looked down "Um Blaze can I speak with Aleena alone please?" "Of course I'll go tell the others your awake." Blaze left "Why do you want to talk to me Sonic?" "Sonic's not my real name." "Then what is it?" "Oliva Marie Hedgehog." I could feel Aleena's surprise as I said that name "Oliva is it really you?" "Yes Mother it is." Aleena hugged me it had surprised me the only people I had allowed to hug me after I left was Maria and Shadow but this was my Mother so I hugged her back. I could feel the tears of happiness from her we pulled away from the hug "I must tell your brother and sister." I nodded "I'm guess your friends don't know?" "No they don't." she went to left "Mother?" she stopped "Yes?" "Is Father..." I trailed off "Eggman killed him when he took over he had tried to fight Eggman's robots when they came he had gotten wounded too much when they brought him back he died here." "..." "If your wondering if he said anything about you he did." "What?" I had to know.

"He said he was glad you had run away because you didn't have to live with going under Eggman's rule and he said you would come back one day. He was right. Even if you did not come back by choice." I nodded she left and I got up and went to the living room where my friends were "Sonic your okay." Rouge sighed with relief "You think some sleeping gas would have been able to stop me?" I asked them "I knew you would be okay." "I need to tell you something." "What is it Sonic?" "This is my home village." Maria stared at me in shock "But what about where me and Shadow found you?" "That's where I went after I ran away from here and well I had been there for a few years when you found me and you know the rest and also Sonic's not my real name." "But then what is yo-" then a pinkish hedgehog and a green hedgehog both with blue eyes and they both stared at me "Oliva?" they both said and I nodded "OLIVA!" they both ran and hugged me and I hugged them back. I could feel the tears of happiness from their eyes we pulled away from the hug "It's really you." my sister asked me, I nodded then my brother said "It's good to see ya again sis." "SIS!?" my friends yelled my sister smiled knowingly "Mother told us Oliva hadn't told you about her family." "Wait Sonic we're at your family's house?" Maria asked me "Yes." "Wow." "We need to get rid of the person who's been in charge of this place. Who is in charge?"

"Flame is." "Flame?" I ask in surprise "Yes Earth died a few years ago and Flame was forced to take his Father's place." Flame had been a good person "Wait 'forced'?" I asked "Yes he did not want to work for Eggman but he threatened his Mother and sister and his girlfriend then but wife now Destiny." "I was right." "What that you were right that Flame and Destiny would end up married someday then yes you were right." then a blue hedgehog with blue eyes walked in "Destiny!" Sonia and Manic called out "Hi Sonia, Hi Manic." she stopped when she saw me "Hi Tiny." I was the only person who called her Tiny before besides Flame "Oliva?" I nodded "It's good to see you again." "We were just planning on getting rid of Eggman's hold on this place." "I brought someone with me." then a familiar fox with two tails came in "Tails!" and the fox was followed by a red wolf "Flame!" Destiny said surprised "Hello Destiny." "I-i-i-" "There is no need to be sorry Destiny." Flame looked at me "It's good to see a old friend." "Flame." "Now I heard that you guys were planning on getting rid of Eggman's hold on here am I correct." I looked at him "Yes." "Well I'll help you all I can, Skylar." then a blue female wolf came in "Yes brother?" he turned towards her "Skye I want you to help Oliva get rid of Eggman's hold on this place." Skye nodded "Come Destiny we must return before Eggman thinks something has happened to us." Destiny nodded and left with Flame.

Skye looked at me "So what's the plan Oliva?" "Don't call me Oliva it's Sonic. As for the plan we need to get me outside." I looked at Tails she smiled "I can get you out of here Sonic but then were are you gonna go?" "I'm going to go get Shadow and the others." "Okay." "Well come on Sonic." me and Tails left we went to the farthest end of the dome then Tails used her stuff to cut a whole in it "Now Sonic it will make the metal go right back to where it was before." "I know Tails." "Well go get the others." I nodded "Tell my Mother I'll be back." "I will Sonic." I took off towards where I knew the others would be.

* * *

**_End of this chapter and also if I did anything wrong please tell me because I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately and I'm also worried about something that I have to do something that I must do so if it sucks please tell me and Flame, Destiny, and Skylar are mine. Ple-  
_**

**_Silver: Wait!_**

**_What Silver?_**

**_Silver: Can I do the thing?_**

**_Sure._**

**_Silver: Okay Please review and let SonAmyfan13 know what you think about this chapter and the fanfic._**

**_Wow Silver that was actually good._**

**_Peach: Hi!_**

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *pulls out a shotgun and shoots Peach to death with it* (Sorry Peach fans I hate Peach more then Silver)_**

**_Silver: O.O_**

**_Sorry about that *puts shotgun away* I hate Peach much more then you Silver well anyway like Silver said please review._**


End file.
